Jimmy Edogawa, Conan kudo
by otakutrekkiefromtauri
Summary: Rachel is going off to college and this leads Conan to make some radical decisions, but what happens when Rachel comes back after four years and finds that Conan has grown up to look so much like Jimmy , and who is her new boyfriend
1. Chapter 2

Detective Conan/Case Closed fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrights to anything good so therefore one assume I don't own the copyright to case closed or Detective Conan. I am also not sure that much on the dates or ages of Conan in the series as the show never says how many years it has been or when his birthday is either that or I don't remember or haven't seen those episodes . I don't even think show ever really says what time of the year it is. The episodes just seem to be random snapshots of a period of time resolving around one case not necessarily in any chronological order other than in an over timeline to when major events happened in correlation to each other . if any one actually knows all the ages and B-days of the characters mention it to me in a review or try to contact on a forum or something, because I would hate to present false info. In the mean time, I am tweaking there ages and time periods to suite my idea. Even with the correct dates, it going to be hard to get the timelines to jive up for my purposes I fear, so even though Rachel is probably college age during most of the series and is most likely attending. For the sake of argument we are going to say that she is just now going away to continue college abroad, in America or something, and Conan has to be in middle school for it to work with what I want, so no one complain too much about continuity. If anyone has suggestion on ways I can make the continuity and times more consistent with the series while maintaining the essence of my story, don't hesitate to inform me in a review or something.

A/n: Okay I haven't updated this story in literally five years, so anyone reading it from before I am sure has forgotten about it by now mad moved on. But may be someone will care about my creation and either way I am working on it again. Sorry for the wait.

Conan Kudo /Jimmy Edogawa

Chapter two:

Summer School is Fun?!

The girl's tears rolled down her cheeks in stinging rivulets. Her loud sniffles almost completely masked the knocking as Conan hurriedly slipped into the girl's rest room. He didn't have any qualms about it; he was, even if only he knew it, an adult after all and should be allowed to comfort his friend wherever and whenever needed. It wasn't like he was trying to peek in on little girls.

The friend that needed comforting was a young brown headed, round-faced girl with delicate yet somehow strong features, and a slightly vacant expression. Her only currently puffy red eyes belied the expression by containing a piercing sharpness to them.

As Amy's sniffles subsided, Conan finally entered her perception,

"Conan-Kun, you're not supposed to be in here." she said conspiratorially.

"I wasn't seen," Conan deflected her worried look with his natural confidence, ever in control of the situation. "Besides I couldn't just listen to a friend in pain and not come to her aid," Conan's support reddened her cheeks uncontrollably.

Silence.

Despite their having known each other for several years now, they still couldn't be fully comfortable alone. Conan had long since noticed this with mild trepidation. He was fairly sure he did not have feelings for Amy. She obviously had developed a crush on him. This realization made him inexplicably nervous around her. Not unlike the way he was with Rachel when they were in middle school and just discovering romance.

"So..." Conan tried to coax an explanation out of his young friend.

"So, you want to know why I'm moping in the rest room crying my eyes out right Conan-kun," Amy replied in a much less shaky voice.

"If that would make you feel better, then that is why I am here." Conan tried to sound consoling and then blushed slightly at his own enthusiasm.

Amy almost seemed not to notice this as she barreled through a rushed explanation "Oh, Conan its horrible, they're going to make me go to summer school and its cause I failed the year and I won't get to hang out with you guys at the park at all cause it's six days a week, even Saturday and I evidently I'm stupid, and I'm never gonna make it to high school or anything,"

"Whoa, time out, Ames. I'm sure it's not that bad. You're a smart girl; you just get nervous with school work. You'll do fine in summer school.

Besides, I like going to summer school so I will be there to help you. Mitch and I are taking optional summer school to get a jump on middle school classes. So we'll be with you every step of the way." His calming revelation was like a soothing balm to Amy's distressed emotional state. She could not contain her enthusiasm as she rattled off a spastic reply,"That's so awesome; it'll be just like the regular year for real. I only wish George could be there, but he would never opt to go to school."

"I don't know, with all of us in class, he will get pretty bored hanging out at the park or Ogasa's all the time." Conan's musings and attempted subject change successfully distracted the young girl from her dwindling despair.

For some reason she thought the picture of their rotund and vaguely lazy friend George having to go to summer school humorous and proclaimed, "I will drag him to class kicking and screaming, he'll come, if I ask him anyway. Between you and me, I think he like likes me. "

This response did not grant Conan any new insight but he decided to keep it in mind that Amy was aware of the other boys crushing on her. "So it's settled we are all going to summer school and they are offering an elective on criminal history of modern America. Now let's get back to class before we're missed."

Conan huddled behind the door ready to rush out of the small girl's room as Amy ducked her head around the corner glancing down the well lit hallway. The restrooms were near a nice open air courtyard and the natural solar illumination made the air seem fresher as she checked the nearest classrooms' sliding doors in both directions. "All clear" she said as she pulled the pink painted wooden door open to its limit.

'I hope you know what you are doing, Kudo. This little girl has romantic feelings for you, don't get in trouble.' Conan mused darkly about how easy it was to get a female upset at a male. 'We are getting on towards puberty. Eighth grade was the year everyone started pairing off the first time around, too. Maybe I can convince Amy to go out with Mitch to get her off my back'. He was a little lost in this vane for the whole walk back to his class. He did'nt even notice the bell ring.

Another day another problem solved and no one felt like a Shakespeare character at the end.


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter goes in a little different direction. Some of you will not like it. I had always intended this story to be a crossover, but I never liked it. It seems kind of cheesy to me but the story won let me do it any other way. If you are a true artist than you understand what I say when the story has a mind of its own. As far as what the crossover entails, I am using the batman characters and the teen titans, since Grayson is involved with them and I already have the whole story planned out. Part of the reason it seems so cheesy is that it's hard to believe that Conan would exist in the same world as the DC comics' heroes and not know about them or have them appear before. To this end I am trying to keep what crossover characters I mention to keep it more believable.

Chapter 3

Enter the Knight

The class was abuzz with the usual chatter. Conan had even gotten into the spirit, engaging in a whispered dialog with Mitch about who their summer school teacher would be. They had nearly eliminated every teacher they knew when a college aged man wearing an expensively tailored three piece suit and hefting a stylish briefcase stepped to the front of the class appearing uncomfortable in the suit and, despite his disarming smile, very stern. It took the class less time than Conan would have expected for the strange new arrival to quiet the aforementioned chatter.

The mere presence of this new arrival brought a hush on the assembled young students. All were anxious to fund out what manner of teacher taught a middle school level criminal justice course. Raven dark hair and sharp facial features added to an intimidating visage. The young smoothness of his face belied the lethal glint in his eyes or the ever present hard, determined countenance. His current expression was not overtly menacing, but Conan's trained eye could tell this very young man had seen his share of action and probably faced death more than once. Despite the obvious effort the man placed in trying to look scholarly and harmless, it was obvious too such a keen eye as Kudo's that this man was more at home on the mean streets of some American crime-ridden city than wearing a tie in a Japanese grade school.

As the man started to speak, introducing himself as a college criminal justice student from Gotham University in America and due to his minor in child psychology needing this internship as a teacher; Conan's mind tuned every thing else out, his deduction skills getting to work. What is this man doing here? he thought roughly. This guy's story doesn't match his experience. The sharp detective eyes closely scanned this man who had, if Conan had been listening, introduced himself as a one Richard Grayson, the adopted son of the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne. Upon close inspection it was obvious that the man was wearing some sort of alternate attire under the business suit, and his business shoes were in fact not dress shoes but actually some sort of combat boot probably steel toed maybe even concealing a weapon of some kind. To the studied eye of a detective as gifted as Jimmy Kudo the shoulder holster was obvious, as were the ankle and hip but the reasons for them much less so: not to mention that they were shaped oddly for any normal handgun Jimmy was familiar with...

The class let out 90 minutes later with Conan feeling uneasy. This was a mystery and one that had kept him so wound up he did not even get to enjoy what his friends were calling the most fun time they had ever had in a classroom. The course was a short one, only one grading period and being experimental, had a little more relaxed atmosphere. Even still, they made good ground, covering a police library of information in just two short school weeks.

"Mr. Grayson discussed crime and mysteries like it was a beautiful woman he was in love with" Mitch was again expounding on the wonders of their newest and most favorite course and teacher.

"Yeah, yeah, he was great, I mean even considering we all like Mysteries it wasn't boring like I was afraid of." Amy was spastic in her exuberance.

"It was almost better than being on one of Rachel's dad's cases," George added in agreement.

"I think he seems a little obsessive, ands seems to focus too much on methods of subduing and detainment and not on true detective work such as deduction and forensic evidence," Conan's glib dismissal of the awe the others were showing in Mr. Grayson came in part due to jealousy and in part to his dislike of violence and in part, to consternation. Two weeks of classes focusing on brief histories of criminology with rundowns of the great detectives of the 19th and early 20th centuries and still no hint as to why this student who is obviously aching to hit the streets is stuck in this classroom teaching, or as to why a student would be allowed to come to a school armed. Conan was beginning to think there was a case to be solved here.

Conan's quiet introspective drew the attention of his friends as Amy bit back a retort, "Well, I would have said he talks to us just like you do, not treating us like little kids, but I guess some of us still are little kids"

Conan flushed at the comment and almost continued the argument with a snide remark until he came up short. I am jealous of another detective impressing my friends. That is stupid of me. Maybe I should let it go and just enjoy the course.

"You really think He reminds y'all of me, that s cool 'cause that means you think I could be smart enough to be a teacher. I think we ought to meet this Richard Grayson and see if he really knows anything about crime solving, junior detective league style."

Dick was shaking his head in consternation. There was one of his students that were doing worse than his school records would indicate he should. Conan Edogawa's grades were normally better than what he was displaying in Dick's class. He had been keeping a close eye on Conan Edogawa, since day one, and was hoping he would be perfect for his plans. He had tremendous potential and Dick had already noticed all the classic earmarks of a good detective. Deductive reasoning, excellent observation skills, threat analysis, moral fiber. Even his bookish appearance belied his almost professional quality athletic ability (the gym teacher raved about his supposed future career in professional soccer).

And yet his grades were poor and he seemed inattentive in class. Dick had come to one of two possibilities. Either he was not as good as a judge of character and ability as he thought, a scary proposition for a crime fighter; or this Edogawa boy was dangerously distracted.

This would be for any teacher a cause for concern but for this teacher the issue was bigger than failing grades. Lives hung in the balance and Dick Grayson 'also known to only his closest associates as Robin, the sidekick of the world famous detective and crime fighting "superhero" Batman, only had so much leeway to test his theory that her could recruit viable crime fighters and potential Titan teams from Teaching in public schools and learning and child psychology. Bruce was dubious of the need of more young warriors, but the Teen Titans track record spoke for itself. Wilson Slade, Doctor Light , Trigon; all highly dangerous criminals that have, in numerous times past, even threatened to overtake the Justice League, the trinity of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman itself. All defeated by the Titans. Thus the idea of using children in the never ending crusade against injustice had undeniable merit. But very young initiates to Robin's world, a world of flying men, extraterrestrials, and time travel. A world of wits and wizardry, of life and death. This would have to be done carefully.

Robin decided the best thing to do was to find out this child's home life. The school's records were of course his starting point, but they were surprisingly incomplete. He lived with friends of the family. The phone number was under the name Richard Moore. Everything else was obviously smokescreen.

"Moore residence, the detective is not in. This is his daughter speaking."

"Uh, hello, I am Ric-Mr. Grayson, a teacher at Conan's school. If I could have a few moments of your time." already a gold mine. If he lives with a detective it would seem he would do better in a crime related course. Perhaps he is jaded with the topic.

"Has he done something wrong? He has always been a well mannered boy." There was a pensive edge to her reply.

"No, no. All that is fine. I am just worried about his school work. His records indicate he has a genius IQ and has always done well in classes, and yet in my class he seems s to be struggling. Any insight would be helpful." the teacher got right to business.

"Conan has been a little mopey around the house lately. I had not thought it would hit him this hard."

"What ma'am" Robin asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"I am going off to university and will be leaving for America in august. I got accepted about two weeks ago. The little guy and I are fairly close. He is like the little brother I never had. He may becoming somewhat depressed at the prospect of me not being around. It has been a heavy time fro me this summer, and I haven't been giving him the goodbye I would have wanted. I know that kids are resilient but maybe I need to talk to him and give some more attention." Rachel's obviously caring demeanor relieved Robin but he was still concerned, Conan's close friend was leaving which may explain the distance and distraction, but his instincts told him there was more going on.

"That should help. If you don't mind me asking, you said you are having a heavy year. Any thing that might have affected Conan? I really want to see if he can be a master at this subject. His records indicate that he as all the skills needed for a career in law enforcement."

"I don't mind. It is not a secret. My high school, well I guess for lack of a better term, boyfriend was the famous private detective Jimmy Kudo. Have you heard of him? No? He has been missing for some time, off on a dangerous case. He finally turned up at the beginning of the school year, dead. "

"Oh my I am so sorry" Mr. Grayson really did sound aggrieved and saddened at this news.

"These last few months have been hard for me. Conan was used to spending allot of time for me but grief was just one more thing to add to my list. All of a sudden graduation didn't seem as important. But I feel a little better now and am looking forward to school. I hadn't thought my leaving or Jimmy's death would have affected Conan so much. "

I don't know that they have, I think there is more going on here. If you don't mind I want to come over to your house sometime, speak with your family. If that would not be to forward. But you sound like a beautiful person miss Moore."

"Tha- thank you Mr. Grayson," Her blush was almost evident across the gulf of telephone wires separating the two as he casually corrected her: "Call me Richard."

"Richard, then. I have never been complimented quite like that before. If I didn't know better I would say you were flirting, but that is alright…"

Laughter interrupted her light taunt," And who says you now any better. You don't know me. But no I am not flirting. I would like to get to know you but I am not big on flirting."

Rachel tried to steer the conversation back to safer waters. "I am sure Conan would like to know you better. You said the course was related to law. Conan loves mysteries, even got his own little kid mystery gang, I guess I should have seen this coming. He looked up to Jimmy quite a bit but they didn't hang around a lot. They were distant cousins and sometimes their families would visit each other and stuff like that, but I didn't think Jimmy's death would really hit little Conan at his age. I think you could deal without meeting my dad, He is a little bit of a pig, but you r welcome over Mr. Grayson; Richard."

Kids are resilient but they also often take thing s at different meanings than adults do. I have often found that very gifted children are no different then adults. Not that I am an expert or anything by no means. Any way I will come over on Friday if that is okay. I can bring some Pizza and me and Conan can talk and we can all get to know each other. I don't have a lot of friends in Japan, yet. Goodbye Miss Rachel Moore until your beauty graces me in person. "

Rachel hung up the phone lightly blushing.

Her father snorted from behind his ever-present newspaper. He didn't much care who his daughter invited over as long as the food was on time.


	3. Interlude

A/n: short chapter because its an intermission of sorts. but the next chapter is coming soon. I did it this way to get some content out faster without rushing the story. this part may also be confusing, this is a foreshadowing chapter. it will make more sense later.

the doc editor won't let me put in their email addresses, it keeps deleting pieces of it at random. any body know why?

Case Closed /Batman Crossover  
Interlude 1: Family Affairs

To: edogawadoyle

From:knightbaronsmaker

Hey, son. I got your message sent by our mutual third party friend, Mr. Anonymous.  
Its good practice using these roundabout methods, you never know when they'll come in handy. Makes me want to branch off and do a spy novel. Any way, with Rachel off to school on our side of the Pacific, don't you thinks its time you came over, too.b You will be able to see Rachel a little more often and besides you can't expect Richard to want to keep you around. Your mother seems to be having too much fun with the thought of you being young again. its getting to be annoying. may be with you actually here, she will realize how stressful and miserable raising a preteen can be, especially a prodigy. I imagine you will be even more annoyingly pubescent and precocious this time around, at least I can only hope. reply via encryption.  
Booker

To:Ltblackyak

From: R.A.G

Your last report was successfully received. Well done my faithful servant,. and your sure the leader of the Black Yakuza organization has no idea of your true loyalties? send me a list of all organization members that are loyal to him and all loyal to our cause. as to your discovery that the Kudo boy lives on as a Child, this was to be expected. the poison was in fact not an experimental poison but in fact an experimental youth formula developed from the Lazarus pits. this is classified information of course. do not let any one of your underlings interfere with his development. I have him under close surveillance in more subtle ways. thank you.  
Ra's Al Ghul


	4. Milddle school, My dear watson Ah Mitch

A/N: I accidentally deleted my only copy of chapter one of this story. *blush* I feel so stupid. any way it will be rewritten and slightly improved. nothing that will affect the plot in any way, shape, or form, but I just wanted to alleviate the concerns of those new readers who will be lost or what have you.

Case Closed /DC comics Crossover  
chapter four  
Hazy Days and Random Cases

Another week of beautiful summer sunshine almost gone. It was late Thursday afternoon and the bus on-load ramp was noisy with the sound of untamed children in their natural habitat. The stone pillars of the large breezeway to the side of the school bore the brunt of the assault as countless gangs leaned and huddled in various relaxed states against and around them. The peel of laughter coming from some of the younger kids as they ran and wrestled about made it harder for those groups just wanting to socialize to get down to business. Or at least one would have thought it to be harder than it seemed to be as the many groups carried on their whispered gossips, hurried date requests, and other mutterings in this vain without heed to the noise level.  
One such of these herds of rampaging prepubescent hormone balls was huddled around a short, mildly gawky boy, with thick glasses and an unnaturally mature glint to his eye. Conan Edogawa had the distinction of being the only student to be wearing a suit and tie, a habit he picked up from his days in high school as Jimmy Kudo. This unique style seemed to serve him well. Despite being the geekiest looking kid in this or any other school, he was one of the most popular. A large crowd was currently being regaled with a fresh rendition of his latest attempt at apprehending the notorious Phantom Thief Kid.  
"This time Conan was able to track the beast to its layer as we finally were on the verge of finding out the Phantom Thief's real identity-"  
"We, what we? you and George were still running up the street panting your lungs out by the time the case was over", Conan interjected this comment into the middle of Mitch's mildly overzealous, yet still mostly accurate account.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Conan. We know your the best detective of the five of us, but could you let us have some credit for once."  
"Your right, Mitch. I don't know what I was thinking. I could not have solved the case with out you guy's help." Conan's reply was sincere, even though he knew he was only throwing them a bone.  
Mitch had realized that Conan wasn't any ordinary kid some time ago. he never came close to suspecting the truth, but he did enjoy being friends with such a singular personality. at times he thought of himself as Conan's Dr. Watson. he had even joke in this manner with Conan once during a minor lost pet case. Conan's only comment was that if Mitch was Watson then that would make George Lestrade. They both smirked at the shared memory now. having known each other for several years they could share an in joke with just a glance. George was oblivious as ever, but then that's what made him lovable. Conan found it difficult to get a read on Amy a lot of the time.'I guess she is my Irene Addler,' he mused now as she shot him an unfathomable look.  
The crowd was anxious to hear how Conan discovered the true identity of the Phantom Thief, but just as Conan gathered his wits to continue his tale the arrival of their bus elicited a groan from the collective audience.  
"The great child detective, Conan Edogawa will recommence the harrowing account of the unmasking of the Phantom Thief tomorrow," Mitch had become somewhat of a braggart in favor of his friend's Holmsian adventures of late.  
George, of course, not to be undone by his best friend and rival for the affections of a certain cute preteen, felt it pertinent to remind Conan loudly  
"Of course this presupposes that you actually unmask him between now and then" The last came out slightly labored as Mitch ribbed him lightly  
"Ixnay on the illjoykay," Mitch said.  
"Relax, nobody heard, they're all piling on the buses, like we should be. I can't wait to get home. I'm starved."  
'He's always starved. just like a Scotland Yard man. Lestrade was on the big side, too.'' Conan's slightly disparaging thought came with a private smirk as the large yellow vehicle trundled toward his neighborhood.

* * *

He was so tied up with the random Phantom thief rundown that he completely forgot about his plan to waylay his criminal justice teacher.  
As he spun through his kitchen,going through his after school routine, he noticed that Rachel was on the phone. Reminding him darkly of the day he found for sure she was accepted overseas, he was in n hurry to talk to her as he ran to his room and checked his email in a melancholy mood.  
It was not until he came down for dinner that Rachel was able to convey the news of their guest for that Friday night.'Fortune favors fools and little children and I qualify on both counts this time' Conan thought to himself with a smirk. Now all he had to do was used the time he would have with the gang during the school day to hash out an interrogation plan.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N as you can see the first chapter of this story is missing. I am a dope, and accidentally removed it. its being retyped, but I wont be able to post it for a while because i am so busy.( its a headache to have to rewrite from memory), anyway, any one just joining the story should keep in mind that in earlier continuity of this story it has been established that the police have reported Jimmy Kudo dead and that Rachel is getting ready to attend university in America .

Chapter five  
The Art of Interrogation  
Richard Grayson knew his way around Tokyo better than the average foreigner just there for a summer, but then again he wasn't the average foreigner. He mentally cataloged how many times he had been here on various missions. Just from his Titan days, he could think of three visits to the crowded yet beautiful metropolis. He had never 'officially' visited Japan before, though, so he had had to get a passport this time. 'First passport , and I've been all over the world tons of time,' he mentally smirked to himself at the thought. It never ceased to amaze him how so like and yet unlike foreign cities could be to ones in the states. 'This one reminds me of Metropolis, but that's no surprise seeing as how they are both so crowded' It also struck Dick as odd that despite having a higher population than either Metropolis or Tokyo, or even his current base city of New York, his home town of Gotham never felt this crowded; dark and seedy yes;cramped and constricted, not so much.  
He mentally shook himself from his odd musings as the man at the noodle cart barked heavily accented English at him.  
"Sorry, got a little lost in thought, 100 yen, you said,"

he peeled off the relevant notes form a medium size wad that seemed to appear in his palm of its own accord; it seemed to disappear in a puff as well, as Dick slid his wallet back in his inside pocket with the lightest ruffle of his trench. The man wasn't as gape-mouthed as an American would have been, but he was still a little nonplussed, probably more by Graysons flawless japanese than the subtle ninja flourish. His expression caused Dick's face to redden slightly; embarrassed he rubbed the back of his neck and hurriedly retreated from the now likely to become suspicious vendor. He may not have super powers like Kent or Wally, but it was suprisingly hard sometimes to appear normal, even with something as simple as not displaying beyond beleivable speed and reflexes at every opportunity. Many have accused him of being somewhat of a showoff and he had to admit that in his titan and young justice days his arrogance had betrayed him several times. He liked to think that he learned from his mistakes, but then again he made so many he should probably be better than Bruce by now. Something Bruce would never admit, but then again, that is probably one of the many thing s plaguing our relationship. he breifly pondered whether or not more normal fathers and sons found it so hard to tell each other things or tunderstanf each other.  
'As much as I want to protect the world sometimes I just wish I could rule it. Or disappear into it like the throng of civilians I've dissapeared into crossing this street.' These morose thought were things he had trouble explaining to Bruce.

Fortuitously, his lunch break and conference period fell next to each other. Even during summer school they are eating school lunch, due to the extended elective-filled schedule. There was such number of students opting to come that the school had to reopen pretty much all school services. it was a boon to public relations. children actually wanting to go to school. This allowed him to spend some time enjoying the unique urban jungle of Tokyo. Being an expert of sorts, of the "mean streets" of modern civilization , he was always interested to learn what was different and what was the same. this current foray was just a tease as he planned to go out patrolling tonight. He fully expected the appearance of Robin with out any titans or the dark knight himself and on this side of the pacific, to make the front page.  
He smirked at the thought as he traced the route he would be taking tonight, and circled his way back to the school, making it in plenty of time for the rest of his after lunch class and the rest of the truncated due to the summer school schedule day. His star pupil, the one he had chosen this school to teach at for, Conan Edogawa, was still not performing at the level that Richard was sure he was capable. After all, this was the brains behind the rise to fame of the so-called sleeping sleuth, Richard Moore, he was sure of it. And yet, he appeared just now to be no more than just your average middle-schooler.

Appearances, in this case, can be very deceiving, as at the same time Richard Grayson was contemplating heroic exploits as the boy wonder, The Junior detective league was planning an interrogation of their strange summer school teacher. they had on hold their ill-fated attempts to finally bring in The phantom thief for the time being and were focusing on a new mystery. Conan's mistakes with the Phantom thief case were eating at him and the other kids silently noted that he was seemingly off his game and had been for some time now.  
the final bell resounded its electronic generated gong throughout the class, as conan was finishing his explanation to George about the unusual items Conan noticed Mr. Grayson wearing.  
"Its not the right shape for a .45 or any mundane weapon a cop would probably have, and although he could be some kind of criminal, public schools still have good back ground checks. we know he is from America, and we know vigilantism has been running rampant over there the last few years, with the rise in fame of costume criminals such as Batman."  
"I am surprised at you Conan, I thought you would be happy a fellow amateur detective gets some media fame for once. Despite his unorthodox methods it seems that Gotham needs someone as over the top as batman, after all not every city can have the great sleeping sleuth and his eight year old side kick." Anita liked taunting Conan about his secret identity and Conan could not help but admit there were some similarities between himself and one of these what were now being known as "Superheroes".  
"Look, I am not saying he is a bad guy and I do respect him as a good detective, but if he was so concerned about the law and order he purports to be upholding than he would stay in the detectives proper place, as Arthur Conan Doyle took great pains to keep in mind with Holmes, we are merely consultants. we do not seek credit or hog the limelight. And yes, Holmes did know how to box and fence and occasional assisted in a police raid, it was always in close cooperation with Scotland yard and he never let himself become a media spectacle. I mean, come on, jumping from roof top to roof top throwing shuriken at people, since when is that detective work. This guy has more in common with the Kaito Kid than Sherlock Holmes or Hercule Poirot," Conan's rant seemed like it was something of a longstanding opinion.  
"Anyway, Batman's disposition notwithstanding, you're saying you think that this Mr. Grayson is a costume crime fighter." Amy said  
"What I'm saying is that I would stake my reputation as a detective on it. I am about 90% sure that he is Robin, the former sidekick of batman. Their supposd breakup made headlines even in Los Angeles where Jimmy's parents live and they somtimes forward m their emails, as long as its not anythig too compromsing for a kid. Jimmy is the only one in the family that respects me. uncle booker treats my like an eight year old" this odd comment was meant as a private joke to anita, but honestly his mom and dad did rib him about his age a little too often for his taste now and again. of course they still respected his privacy as a young adult, but it was just another inconvenience of being stuck in this body  
"So the Kudos know who Batman is " Mitch stated it as fact.  
"Bruce Wayne; its not like its hard to deduce,only guy in that city with the monetary resources and the motive. Jimmy told me I was wrong when I guessed, but Booker confirmed it," Conan replied  
"Your family is so cool, conan-kun, and now we get to investigate a real American celebrity" amy squealed.  
"If Richard grayson is really a superhero then he must be here working on a case, right. are we sure we shoild interfere. some of the wack-jobs they fight over their make our bad guys look like heroes." George was fro once the voice of reason but as par for the course for a detective agency the ignored reason in favor of adventure  
"I'm pretty sure I know why he's here, but that's what the interrogation plan is for. we have to make sure befroe make any moves. Let's go over the plan one more time.

Conan started, "Right, the art of interrogation,  
"Rule1.- Let your subject believe they are in control. Grayson won't be on his guard as we are just kids so he will be in control by default. Amy's job will be..."  
"Right, my job will be to keep the conversation on what he wants whenever someone tries to steer it away I will kick it back. I will act like I want to tell him every thin he wants to know." Amy said.  
"Rule 2.- learn as much from their questions as you cna because every question you ask tells them more abouyt what you want to know and therefor what to hide. Mitch is good at answering questions wrong"  
"Haha, very funny, but seriously, I am ready to play my part. Answer his questions in ways that reveals little and therefor encourages him to ask more detailed questions leaking more information," Mitch said.  
"Rule 3- Ask them exactly, blatantly, and unmenacingly what you want to know. you have to assume they wil dissemble, mislead, or misdirect you, but that is valuable information, too. also their is a very good chance that if he is overconfidant or his motives are innocuos, then he may just tell us every thing. Anita, -"  
"- Be rude Conan, you want me to be rude to hiom. ask him obnoxious questions like why he came to teach at this particular school. and if he is such an expert on criminal justie why is he not hlping to catch criminals.  
"Finally, we will, if needed hint that we know his secret, I will compare him disfavorably to holmes and make a snide reference to bats that only he would catch. After that he will think very differentlyl of us and what we can do. R "Rule four-Blackmail always works in a pinch." Conan said this last with a knowing smirk.  
"Oh, Conan, What do you think he's up to?" Amy asked.  
"Trying to make a new city for himself since the Bat rules the roost in America and he figures we would be easy picking s for a vigilante to make a name, " Mitch said this with obvious derision.  
"To be honest, I think he just wants to try to recruit one or more of us, most likely me, to join some sort of loosely affiliated intel network. he figures if we think of as a mentort because hes our teacher we wil tell him things that could be of use. basiclayy wants his own baker street irregulars.I also havent ruled out the possiblityy he could be a predator after one of us or less likely rachel,. his expertese would help him have evaded capture for this long and his work as a hero was his penance; how he asuaged his guilt and self loathing for being a monster. this is an unlikely theory, but a very real threat that we must be prepared for.  
"As to why he came to tokyo in the first place, mitches theory seems teh most likely but we should not make assumptions. Just like holmes we need to gather every speck of data we can get before making conclusions."

These plans and discussions carried them through the bus ride home and the walk to each other respective houses, each showing their tension for the adventure ahead in their own way.


End file.
